Beautiful
by thinkaman22
Summary: She was truly flawless in her beauty, that he knew. A chance to draw her- in her bare beauty- was all he hoped for. Warning: Nudity and Fluff. Mostly Fluff. EirikaXForde. Oneshot


Waking up was usually one of the worst feelings in the world for Forde. He loved his sleep, and being jarred away from it always left a sour taste in his mouth. Today, however, he didn't mind waking up. Maybe it was because the sun was trickling down on him so peacefully. Maybe it was because his bed was so comfortable, that he was always content when he was on it. Or maybe it was because Eirika was sleeping next to him, using his body as a giant pillow.

For what must have been the thousandth time in the past twenty four hours, Forde stared at the gold ring on his finger. It was almost to hard for insane to believe- that he was here, married to his princess. Yet it was true, and Forde couldn't be happier. He was never one to fawn over things, but he couldn't help but adore Eirika. He smiled, and ruffled her hair gently. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Forde." She said, clinging to him a little tighter.

He smiled back, "Good morning, milady-"

She put her finger up to his lips, "Upupup- You know what I told you. Don't call me 'milady' anymore. It's Eirika now."

He took her hand down from his lips and held it tightly, "I'm sorry, Eirika. Old habits die hard."

Eirika giggled, "Alright… I suppose I can let it pass for now." She rose her face to his and placed a kiss gently upon his lips, and went back to her position of using her new husband as a head rest.

The two lied down in silence for a time, reveling in the warmth of each other's bodies for a few precious moments as time slowly crept away. Forde looked over to Eirika, taking a moment to admire her beautiful face. Then, with a grin slowly crossing his face, Forde rose from from the bed and went to a corner of the room.

Eirika rose her head, "What are you doing?"

Forde smiled as he pulled out an easel and charcoal, "Eirika… This moment is too picturesque not to at least make a sketch ."

Eirika cocked her head a bit, and then blushed an incredibly bright shade of red, "Forde, you want to paint me? Right now? But… But.." She quickly pulled the covers over her completely, I'm not decent, I-"

Forde chuckled at her embarrassment, "Eirika… You are truly the most beautiful women I've ever seen… I must draw you- all of you… It would shame my pride as an artist if I did not. And besides… Didn't you say you wanted me to draw your portrait?"

Eirika shook her head, the volume of her voice rising to match her embarrassment, "Forde, when I said that… I intended you to paint me fully clothed! Not… Not.."

Her words slowly became a jumbled mess as her embarrassment at the topic left her speechless. Forde simply chuckled and placed a stool next to the bed, "Eirika… Please."

Eirika stopped mumbling and looked into Fordes eyes. In them she saw not lust or perversion, but wonder. Awe. She looked away from him for a moment, eyes looking towards the floor, "… Promise you won't show anyone? Ever?"

Forde chuckled, "Yes, Love. Not a soul but you and I will see this painting."

Eirika looked at him for a few moments more, and moved the covers off of her body. She was wearing nothing- her body was completely bare. A light sparkled in Forde's eyes as he began to work. He started with her face- the bright blue eyes, the main feature. The way they shined through every turmoil and battle always left Forde proud to follow her- the gentle, yet strong stare left an impression on many men and women.

Next, he moved to her hair- the long, blue flowing strands of hair. The color was like that of the sky- bright, comforting, and a beauty to look at. Next came her chest, the symbol of womanhood and motherhood. Her curves were also an object- er, objects- of marvel. They were the perfect balance of adolescence and adulthood; not too big to be ludicrous, but not so small to be unnoticeable.

After that came her stomach, and at this, Forde couldn't help but grow a tad depressed. On her stomach were scratches and scars that, while barely visible to the naked eye, were as apparent as red on a green background to Forde. They were symbols of his failure- his inability to protect her… But in spite of that, Forde still painted every last scar in his portrait. Because, though they were symbols of failure to him, they were symbols of strength and endurance to her- they were wounds that she survived, wounds that were a reminder of the hardships she endured, and it would be a crime to her if he did not show them.

Next came her most private part- the part that made her a woman. Forde smiled and started painting- a bit of red, a pit of pink, a dash of blue. Though he tried to treat drawing _this_ part with the utmost maturity, he must have been blushing as he painted, for Eirika took note of his face, "Forde? What are you painting that needs pink?'

Forde cleared his thought, embarrassment obvious on his features, "Oh, I was just adding some blush to your face, that's all… Nothing special."

Eirka's already bright blush grew even brighter, "J-Just how detailed are you making this painting? Let me see-"

Forde wagged his finger, "Tsk tsk tsk, not yet! Not until I'm done! Artist's rule."

Eirka pouted, "I hope this painting isn't too… Perverted." Her face was more red than Forde's armor.

Forde chuckled, "Fear not, this painting is simply for the sake of art- no other purpose."

And with that, Forde finished with her limbs, another part of her changed by the war. While before they were thin and graceful, there was now definite muscle to them. Not to the point of say, Ross or Garcia, but more to the likes of the pegsai sisters. They were long, tough, yet still charming in their own way… A sort of balance of grace and strength.

Now, after all her body was drawn, Forde applied a few more details. A few lines on her face, slight adjustments to the size of her curves (Forde thought he might have made them more impressive then they really were- perhaps they were more leaning towards the size of adolescence than womanhood…), and like that, it was done.

Forde smiled, "Alright… Here it is."

Eirika climbed out of bed to look it over. At first she blushed brighter still, though the blush died down to a look of awe and respect, "Forde… I look… Beautiful."

Forde chuckled, "Yes… Though I think this painting doesn't do you justice."

She looked back into his eyes, and kissed him again- though this time, with less gentleness and more passion. When their lips broke apart, their eyes were locked solely in each other's gaze,

"I love you,Forde."

"I love you, Eirika."

* * *

A/N: All right, fluff train over. That was a lot of fun to write… Making up all the fluffy ways Forde could fawn over Eirika… Mmmm! So much fluff! FordeXEirika is actually my favorite Eirika pairing- one that deserves a little more love! (As well as all of Sacred Stones) Reviews are always appreciated! So until next time…

See ya, Space Cowboy!

" Therefore, ever send to know for whom the bell tolls

It tolls for thee." -John Donne


End file.
